


【雷酷】风信子

by hyydxcj



Series: 雷酷only [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 有车，强迫流。怎么说呢，不是甜的，也很不舒服。还请慎入吧
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 雷酷only [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016652





	【雷酷】风信子

引  
传说，献给已逝之人的花束是非常重要的，因为花朵会唤来引路的天使、花瓣会铺就前往天堂的道路。酷拉皮卡不相信这种故事。若是一朵鲜花就可以叩响天国的大门，他那把敌人拖入地狱的锁链又有何用呢？说到底也只是安慰尚且在世的人罢了。  
可是即便如此，在绯红眼陈列的圣坛前，素雅芬芳的气息却又从未断过。酷拉皮卡偶尔也愿做梦。在梦里，他的族人踏着那条洁白无瑕的路，轻飘飘地，越飞越远。锁链手知道他们去了那个无比美好、自己却永远抵达不了的地方。而后他醒了，满足却又空虚。  
反正，他自己死后是一定会下地狱的。自杀的人去不得天堂，自我毁灭的灵魂只会永远游荡在路上。

001  
一位穿着纯白礼裙的漂亮女孩在哭，坐在海边腥臭的礁石上不知所措。也许在几个小时前，她还是黑鲸号上受人瞩目的高岭之花，可一场恶意蓄谋的海难事故改变了她的一生。  
“如果平时再多和雷欧力学习一下就好了，他一定知道该怎样安慰她......”  
酷拉皮卡已经开始怀疑自己是否真的善良。他知道自己应该上前做些什么，可一种莫名的恐惧感牵住了他的脚步，让他迟迟动不了身。那感觉是愧疚也说不定——事实上，这场灾难就是因他的复仇而起。锁链手有精密地计算着念力的释放，以保证这次突袭不会把宿敌以外的人轰下船去。然而就现在的结果看，他似乎失败了。  
“不要哭了，小姐。”最终良心战胜了所有不该有的念头，穿过薄薄的海雾，金发青年小心翼翼地从对方身后走到了身前，礼貌地微微欠身，“我会想办法把您重新带回船上去，所以，请不要难过了。”  
“我才不是...因为回不到船上才哭的！”像是要极力反驳对方的话，女孩的哭声更甚，“其实我....我...”  
她还想继续讲明原因，可说出的话却不可抑制地抖了起来。最终，放弃用言语解释的姑娘向着酷拉皮卡微微抬起了手。现在，金发青年终于可以看到女孩手心中的精致信封了。那封信已经被海水打湿，脏兮兮地糊成了一片。可从那漂亮的月桂枝描边和残余的花香气，锁链手还是轻易猜出了其本来的用途——一封被退回的情书，传达一段尚未有回音的爱情。  
对青春期的小姑娘而言，被暗恋对象拒绝，有时也确实能算一件“要死要活”的事。  
“我理解了，小姐。正因为如此，你才更要平安回去。你还有很多话想对那人说不是吗？”  
这安慰在旁人看来无疑是有些奇怪。酷拉皮卡自己尚未有什么恋爱的经验，说得却像是自己全然能够明白一般。果不其然，在听到这番言论后，对方也开始发问了，语调里分明多了些许咄咄逼人的气势。  
“你难道就懂吗？你看起来倒像是那种只可能拒绝别人的家伙吧？”  
“每个人都有自己的苦楚。能够勇敢地追求某人是件很幸福的事，至少我自己，就真的很羡慕......”  
锁链手不知道自己在胡说八道些什么，只是等反应过来时，无可奈何地喟叹就已经出口。这种没有理由的伤感让他感到莫名其妙，可无疑又极大安抚了眼前这位小女孩的心。  
“呐，你有爱人吗？你有想追求的人吗？”  
酷拉皮卡不知道自己应该如何回答，喜欢的人无疑是有，只是他应该没资格承认。  
“听我给你讲个故事吧。等听完这个故事，你再决定要不要跟我一起回到黑鲸号上去。”最终，金发青年决定要换个方式来绕过这个问题。他自己的私人感情的确需要再梳理，但现在拯救这个想要放弃自己的固执孩子显然更为重要，“我要讲的暗恋没有你期望中的那般浪漫，但或许，它能够让你更满足一些？”  
故事开讲了。  
酷拉皮卡喜欢雷欧力。这种感觉不需要什么特别的理由，亦不需要什么明确的契机，只是等自己察觉时就已经到了会时常想念的地步。用他们医生的话来说就是：潜伏期甚长而爆发期极短，一上来就已经是病入膏肓的绝症。这并没有什么大不了，大多数人突如其来的初恋也都是如此。可问题的关键就在于，酷拉皮卡有个无论如何也不能将这段感情付诸实际的理由。

“那家伙是一个复仇者，小姐。他看起来也许一点也不可怕，可手上却已经染了血。他把复仇放在所有事物的前面，以至于最终辜负了对方，做出了无论如何都不能够被原谅的事......”

锁链手需要足够强大的力量来完成一个计划，为此他必须要用到雷欧力放出系的强力才行。可当他提出用“掠夺食指链”租借的请求时，却又被对方毫不犹豫地拒绝了，理由是：那个计划过于危险，危险到把发动者自己都逼上绝路的程度。  
“用绝对时间强化我放出系的能力，然后趁旅团全员集合对付西索的时候把他们统统轰下船？哦，你可真是个天才......你以为我会这么说吗？！如果把我视为可利用的对象而不是真正关心你的朋友，那就趁早绝交！”雷欧力医生难得地冲酷拉皮卡发了脾气，他上一次这样凶对方，还要追溯到友客鑫时期，“继续和那个疯子西索合作就算了。读过那么多书的你应该比我清楚吧？在黑鲸号的一个底舱开个大洞，那种水压会把你一起卷进去扯成碎片的，这简直是同归于尽的行为。你竟然会愚蠢到认为我有可能答应......”  
面对指责，自知理亏的金发青年什么也没有反驳，只是用一句若有若无的低声道歉结束了这个危险的议题。在锁链手看来，同伴的愤怒也是没有办法的、意料之内的事。这个计划因着一方的配合而暂时搁置起来，当然只是表面这样。

“酷拉皮卡最终还是‘借到’雷欧力的能力，用了一些肮脏的、下作的、让人难过的办法。哪怕他自己也真的有那么一点点...欣赏他。” 金发青年已经不敢说出“喜欢”二字了，因为这结论显然不可信。一个真喜欢对方的人怎么可能作出那样卑鄙的事呢？  
“你看，小姐。有的人把复仇排在了情感的前面。”苦笑着压抑了内心翻涌而上的失落，锁链手叹息着结束了这段叙述，“你还什么错都没有犯，如果想追求就继续追求去吧......”

002  
“酷拉皮卡先生，虽然你的做法的确让人讨厌，但是为什么不先去试着道歉呢？”  
这个女孩很聪明，说话也“不食人间烟火”般的不留情面。锁链手在讲故事时并没有承认自己名为酷拉皮卡，可对方还是轻易就猜出了他就是其中的主人公之一。  
“呐，酷拉皮卡先生！雷欧力一定已经不生你的气了。”  
“不要说了，信子。你还很年轻，以后就能明白了，这是不可能的。”  
眼下，金发青年已经完全取得了这位小旅伴的信任，甚至还得到了直呼贵族小姐名讳的特权。两人在茫茫海雾中漫无目的地走着，迷失在黑暗大陆边缘的酷拉皮卡不知道要到哪里去，可是有信子极为兴奋地跑在前面，他自己也便默默地跟着。愈是绝望就愈应该去相信命运，这样奇迹说不准就真的发生了。  
如果自己真的能再回到黑鲸号上...要去道歉吗？可以回到从前吗？  
尽管在口头上固执地否认了被原谅的可能，女孩的那番话还是多多少少地让锁链手感到了些许的希望。可当他再回忆起决裂当日，雷欧力脸上痛苦又惊诧的神情时，浓墨一般的黑暗却又瞬间吞并了他的心。  
“啊...原来我才真的是个人渣......”  
默默地在心底数落着自己，金发青年难受得就快要无法呼吸。那天晚上本可是一场令人愉悦的朋友会面，可是他自己亲手把一切都给摧毁了。

时间推回至当夜。自那次事出有因的指责过后，雷欧力有狠下心来决定不主动联系酷拉皮卡，可这种冷漠最终也不过坚持了短短一周而已。  
“呦，酷拉皮卡！今天怎么有空来协会医疗区啊，王妃那边不要紧吗？”  
温柔的医生自认为同伴已经得到了教训，不忍心真的让对方孤立无援，他自己先装出一副大大咧咧的样子结束了冷战。而显然，锁链手本人也不是因为什么公事才来到这里的。  
“喂，我说你啊，没有必要再当着那么多人的面和我道歉啊...那件事，我早就不生气了。”  
两个人暂且放下手下的工作，肩并着肩漫无目的地散步。黑鲸号的底舱肮脏又拥挤，可总有一个地方能让他们安安静静地聊天。医生最终邀请酷拉皮卡去了他的私人领地，那个小隔间不算大，各式各样的药品和医疗器械被堆得乱七八糟。可雷欧力丝毫不担心同伴会数落他不修边幅，因为他自认为当时的气氛真的很棒：无论是酷拉皮卡“诚恳”的道歉，还是时时表露出的愉快神情都不像是假的。  
“我有样东西要送给你，酷拉皮卡。你在王妃手下工作的话，怎么也该有些讨人欢心的东西吧？我可没有什么别的意思。”  
笨拙地思考着开脱的理由，医生起身拉开了自己床前的窗帘。伴随着那动作，酷拉皮卡看到了一株小盆栽——是像雪一样白的风信子。与房间内“狂放不羁”的布局不同，那朵花被修剪得很漂亮，显然是被精心照料了许久。金发青年不知道同伴是如何能够在混乱动荡的下层找到这样一朵鲜花的，那过程一定很辛苦。  
“我可不允许你拒绝，这也不是特意要留给你的。只是照顾她太麻烦了，医院里的水单是供给患者就有些不够用。”雷欧力先生还在极力掩饰自己的真意，只是这些在他微红的耳根前都无处遁形，“让她跟着你到二层过点好日子吧，我已经不想再养了。”  
“雷欧力，我......”  
酷拉皮卡有些不知所措。按照他原定的窃取计划，自己本不应该在这时犹豫的。两人独处且对方没有疑虑，这正是最好的下手时机，可锁链手却不知为何羞愧到无地自容。他望着那纯白的微张的花瓣，美丽得就像是天使的翅膀，就好似在嘲讽自己内心的邪恶不堪一样。金发青年其实也隐约知道雷欧力喜欢自己，只是不敢承认也不能承认而已。  
最终，在经历了一番煎熬后，酷拉皮卡还是选择走上自己已定的道路。他认为情感不过是一时的冲动，而复仇才更像是他自己的宿命与永恒。  
“对不起，雷欧力。我不能收。”  
医生已经把那株漂亮的小盆栽捧过来了，他的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
“为什么？至少告诉我理由。”  
酷拉皮卡的心脏在狂跳，他静默着闭上了因为战意而行将变色的眼睛，掠夺中指链却在身后扭曲着显现了出来。  
“我配不上这样干净的颜色，我太脏了。”  
不再带有丝毫的踌躇，冰冷的锁链直直地向着同伴的胸口飞去。雷欧力觉察到自己被击中了，躲避也已经太迟。他一下子就顿悟了对方的用意，只觉得有什么至关重要的东西也随着念力被一并抽走——那是他和酷拉皮卡认识至今所积攒下来的信任。他从来都不知道那份情感原来占据了他胸腔里那么大的位置，以至于在失去的那一刻会空洞落寞到发疯。  
漂亮的风信子落地了，被摔成了一滩碎瓷与烂泥。死一般寂静的房间里，只有锁链手的小海豚滴滴得发出机械的电子音。  
“装填完毕。”

003  
“道歉，骗取我的信任，然后趁我大意时借走我的能力。这就是你的计划吗，酷拉皮卡？哈，真是让人意想不到啊......”雷欧力在苦笑，可是如果他不笑，就要忍不住落泪了。  
“我们是从什么时候变成这种需要相互算计的关系了？明明在猎人考试时还不是这样......回答我，酷拉皮卡，回答我！”雷欧力本以为自己可以控制住愤怒的，可当曾经的种种回忆涌上来时，一切又都失控了。  
一击闷拳狠狠击中了锁链手的侧脸，没有施展任何念力阻挡的他被当场掀翻在地。那一拳真的很重，因为雷欧力没有料到对方会不加抵抗，更重要的是他自己也不愿意手下留情。医生亦在奢望，要是那一拳能够让自己的同伴自此清醒就好了。  
“给我起来。你那算是什么意思？愧疚？不安？还是可怜我这个被你骗得死死的白痴！”  
雷欧力看着酷拉皮卡一副淡然的态度，不气、不恼也不还手，只觉得胸腔里的怒火愈发得无法控制。再反应过来时已经狠狠扯住了对方的衣领。  
“我真恨不得就这样掐死你，反正你早晚是要跑去送死的......”  
至少这样还能死得舒服痛快、有尊严一点。  
一种极为阴暗的想法在医生心里形成了，可总归是转瞬即逝而已。他自己也不想这样的，可有人总是要逼他。然而察觉到这隐晦杀意的锁链手开始挣扎了，他把自己视为将死之人，可在复仇的计划完成之前，他还想活着。  
“别这样，雷欧力......等我用完这一次，你的能力就会回去。所以，就只有这一次...原谅我...”  
锁链手意识到自己在哭，他的感觉因为疼痛而迟钝，可仍能看到视野被泪水浸泡得模糊。“不是这样的！明明不是这个意思！”  
金发青年在心底里疯狂地呐喊着，可真实的心意却怎么也传达不到。他本想说对不起，并恳请雷欧力就让他任性这么一回。可话一旦出口却又通通变了味道，那感觉就像是酷拉皮卡认为雷欧力只是单纯地在意自己被偷去的能力一般。  
“啊，原来在你心里，我是那种只会考虑自己的人？”  
果真，被这种言论彻底激怒的医生气极反笑，“呵，你可能不懂吧，酷拉皮卡？如果我真的能助你在保全性命的前提下复仇成功，哪怕自此废掉念力也不会有丝毫的怨言。但是你的计划办不到啊......”  
“明明大家都是同伴，我究竟是做了什么，才让你有这种我一点都不在乎你的错觉？”  
无论如何也不能想出这问题的答案，而金发青年又依旧是一副什么也不肯说的样子。终于，感到精疲力尽的雷欧力再也不愿思考。理由什么的已经都无所谓了，事已至此，被摔进深渊破碎到再也不能更破碎的羁绊，又有什么修复的必要。  
“喂，酷拉皮卡。你今晚就要执行这个计划吧？毕竟你不能发动火红眼太久。”医生的语调突然变和缓了，那语气听上去就像在劝慰一个无比任性的病人一般，温柔得令人害怕，“这可是你先欠我的，既然你没把我当做同伴，我们现在就一次付清如何？”  
反正，我刚好也没打算和你永远做朋友。

雷欧力不想让对方看到他在流泪，而他自己也恰好烦躁到不想再去看酷拉皮卡的脸。所以，他选择了让对方直接摔趴在床上的姿势。医生也原以为自己能从那双绯红色的眸子中读出些什么，可回应他的只有一次又一次的失落而已：那双眼睛似乎有洞悉一切的智慧却唯独体会不到他的心意。雷欧力以为酷拉皮卡会懂，懂得自己的宽容实则是害怕失去，懂得自己的含蓄也是一种体谅。现在看来倒像是他自作多情，对方也许正是因为懂才肆无忌惮也说不定。  
“你知道吗，酷拉皮卡？关于白色风信子的花语......”  
是隐藏的、无法说出口的爱意。  
“算了，不知道也没关系。”

疼，真的很疼。比疼更难以忍受的是行将窒息的错觉。金发青年的脑袋被狠狠抵在枕头上，压在身体上的重量也痛苦的令人无法忽视，他的关节开始不堪重负的吱呀作响。悲伤、恐惧以及些许委屈的情绪混杂在一起，酷拉皮卡本可以就这样哭出声来的，可同伴冰冷愤怒的嗓音及时制止住了他。  
“别哭。”雷欧力俯身在他的耳边低声说道，“别再招人烦。”  
那大抵是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。酷拉皮卡本就不指望能完全获得对方的原谅，现在竟然连抵抗也不敢了。锁链手很害怕复仇的使命无法完成，这种忌惮让他不肯轻易放过任何到手的机会。可他真的也害怕同伴会自此讨厌他，害怕他们最后连不冷不热的陌生人都比不上。  
所以，当雷欧力的手抚上金发青年光裸的后脊时，就算明知这是病态的却也没有什么躲开的理由。被轻轻掠过的地方像是有细微的电流通过，透着丝丝的痒意。不管对方是出于何种的原因，被喜欢的人触碰着这件事却是真实的，意识到这一点的酷拉皮卡还是不可抑制地感到震颤，就像被羽毛轻拂而过般的舒服。此刻，他正紧咬着牙关忍耐，隐忍又克制的表情看不出是高兴还是难过。  
“这算是你表达内疚的方式吗？”雷欧力发问了，显然对这种赎罪式的自虐行为感到恼火，遂有些野蛮地拉高了他的大腿。可对方没有回答他，只默默地垂下了自己的脑袋，大有要引颈受戮的姿态。酷拉皮卡大概不知道，那副凭你处置的应对策略，也只会让双方越来越远罢了。  
“唔....啊！！！”  
只是等撕裂般的痛感传来，原本还咬紧牙关的金发青年还是忍不住惨叫出声。入侵进行的突然，雷欧力没有进行丝毫的扩张，这种蛮力的行为真的让对方吃足了苦头。酷拉皮卡疼得发抖，保持着趴伏的姿势，用手指紧紧绞住了身下的被褥。医生似乎是要刻意惩戒他才恰到好处地控制住了他的韧带，他那被迫拉开的大腿现在正一阵阵地发酸，只要稍稍挣扎便会激起一阵痉挛。  
“雷欧力...很疼啊...真的很疼....”金发青年几乎是在飙泪，未经开拓的甬道干涩又紧致，而对方的性器几乎是狠狠嵌在了那里。两个人的结合处不可避免地渗出了血，酷拉皮卡虽然看不到，却也从那火辣辣的触感和逐渐顺畅侵略中察觉出了些许的异样。绯红眼的状态还没有解开，他眼前的那片世界也因此染上了一片血色，种种的一切都让人感到不安。他忍无可忍地向前扭动身体，却又被对方死死扣住了腰肢，狼狈得就像是被钢针钉刺在标本架上的甲虫。  
“你要去哪？”  
雷欧力侵略的动作未停，他的嗓音有些沙哑，但淡漠的声线却听不出丝毫的情绪。酷拉皮卡也在哭，无法克制的泪水把枕头染湿了一大片。这副情景让他的理智多少回笼了一些，可愤怒又悲伤的情绪却无论如何也不能就此排解掉。医生看到自己的眼泪也落在对方光裸的肩膀上，为了掩盖这个事实，他俯身咬了那里，留下了一个又一个滚烫的半月型齿痕。雷欧力原以为这举动会让对方哭得更猛烈一些的，事实却与此相反。  
“别哭。”  
这一次，轮到酷拉皮卡对雷欧力说这话了。被狠咬过的地方有些麻木，可如果能让他就此放下愧疚也好。  
“我已经不会再喊疼了，所以别哭......”  
锁链手在害怕，这种莫名其妙的情绪连他自己也说不清楚。明明只要他想，被借去念力的同伴压根就不是他的对手。可是当他感受到对方同样炽热的泪水时，他的心底却猛然翻起了一阵惊涛骇浪。  
“全是我的错，所以别哭......”  
金发青年也很想安慰自己的同伴，如果可以，他也想让自己的计划不让任何人受到伤害。也许是一时冲动的雷欧力终于意识到自己在做什么了，又也许是酷拉皮卡一直在拼命放松身体的缘故，原本还有些不寻章法的动作渐渐变得有规律起来。医生承认他自己最终还是心软了，遂放松了自己手上的力道。现在，酷拉皮卡可以试着跪立起来了，伴随着抬高身体的动作鲜血混着精液从那隐秘的穴口溢出来。那种感觉并不好受，可他无论如何也想起身索吻，就算对方可能会厌恶也无所谓。  
酷拉皮卡跪坐起来仰躺在对方的肩膀上，被泪水打湿的发丝乱糟糟地糊在脸侧，这让人无法看清他的表情。他微张着嘴，却不知该说些什么好，可雷欧力就像没有看见他的请求一般。  
“还疼吗？”  
“...... ......不疼了。”  
一时又是无话。  
锁链手知道，有一道永远都无法弥补的裂痕已然在他们之间出现了。从雷欧力向他动粗的那一刻起，抑或说，从他自己决意去欺骗的那一刻起。陷入疯癫直至最后，保持着环抱着的姿势，雷欧力开始缓慢又坚定的抽送着。与之前纯粹的虐待不同，这一回的每一次进攻都准确地送到新开掘出的敏感点上。  
“唔，嗯......”  
被这种快感取悦到的酷拉皮卡忍无可忍的喘息起来。他的身体裹着一层薄汗，在隔间里昏黄灯光的下透着诱人的光泽。过高的体温蒸腾着那些细密的水珠，在青年匀称流畅的轮廓旁打出层层暧昧的雾气。一种区别于鲜血的黏腻液体从他们紧密相连的地方渗出来了，不消多时就在身下的那层被褥上留下片暧昧的水渍。“雷欧力，雷欧力......”预感到自己行将高潮的锁链手开口喊着对方的名字，那声音真的很轻，但却饱含深情，就好像此刻不拼命传达就再也没有机会一般。  
金发青年终于记起白色风信子的花语是什么了。他自己其实也被那种矛盾的情感折磨许久。只是这一次，酷拉皮卡恐怕再也无法认定那是一种告白，因为医生最终也没能告诉锁链手自己爱他。  
雷欧力没办法在这种情况下说出什么柔情的话。作为补偿，他在两人共同攀上巅峰时握紧了对方的手。  
酷拉皮卡记不清这个小细节。他只记得，雷欧力没有同意让自己吻他，直到分开的那一刻都没有。  
他们关注的事、在意的点自始至终都不同，永远也没办法强求。

终  
我要回去，回去给雷欧力道歉才行。尽管他可能已经对我厌恶至极，自己也应该去率先表明心意。明明好不容易才又捡回了一条命。  
“你怎么了，酷拉皮卡先生？再不走就要被我落下喽~”  
“啊，抱歉。”  
直到再次缓过神来，酷拉皮卡才发现自己已经不知不觉地停下脚步了。信子正在他前面远远地挥着手。  
后面的事就变得很好解释。无可奈何的雷欧力最终只留给了他一句话：“去复仇吧，如果这真的是你毕生追求的”。了却所有愧疚的锁链手终究是试行了他的计划。敌人有没有死他不清楚，但自己似乎就这样鬼使神差地活下来了。  
“你后悔吗？对于欺骗了雷欧力的事？”女孩突然发问。  
“后悔。”酷拉皮卡老老实实地回答，“我是把复仇放在了首位，但雷欧力因此而讨厌我的事，我也的确无法做到无动于衷。”  
锁链手本以为只要复仇就好了，只要复仇成功就无所谓其他。可在真的完成一切后，他发现自己并没有释然，心心念念地就只有被他丢下的雷欧力而已。明明可以再找的机会又那样多，可他偏偏选择了会伤害所爱之人的那个。  
“我一定会带你回黑鲸号去，信子。”金发青年无比坚定地说着，这话是讲给对方却更像是讲给自己。如同受到了鼓舞，他的脚步越来越轻，就好像飘起来了一般。“雷欧力不原谅我、厌恶我，不愿意再吻我也无所谓，至少我会去说清我想说的。”  
......  
酷拉皮卡追随着女孩的脚步向前走着，迷失在天堂与地狱边界的他不知要走到何时才到终点。在两人行走过的地方，惨白的风信子花瓣飘落下来混进了泥里，可他看不见。

【解：酷拉皮卡其实已经死了。信子是雷欧力用以祭奠的那株已经摔坏了的白色风信子，情书也是他自己未送出的情书。酷拉皮卡永远也去不了天堂，即使雷欧力原谅他了，他的罪也容不得原谅。虽不至于承受绝望的痛苦，却应该永远迷失在路上。开头引子里的故事不是编的，是北欧对于祭奠的一种说法。】  
【原初的灵感来源及碎碎念：  
What? know ye not that your body is the temple of the Holy Ghost which is in you, which ye have of God, and ye are not your own?  
岂不知你们的身子就是圣灵的殿吗？这圣灵是从 神而来，住在你们里头的；并且你们不是自己的人，因为你们是重价买来的，所以要在你们的身子上荣耀 神。  
（林前6:19-20）  
几年前听牧者将这段时一直都不能忘怀，这句话讲的是珍惜自己的身体和信仰，可我私心觉得这话很重，重到让人不知道要将这躯体寄托到何处。“自杀的人上不了天堂”这句话是鸡汤文编的。圣经从来没这么讲。基督教在教义究竟原不原谅自杀与自我的毁灭，读得越多反而越搞不清楚了。我私心给出的答案应该是不原谅的。  
三小时速写而成，没有精心修剧情。写完这篇没觉得多爽，心还挺累，主要为表达自己的某种观点吧，雷酷还是其次。】


End file.
